Half Blood
by Fairwilloftheangel
Summary: Isabella Swan is rich, clever, and pretty. She has all the attributes of a perfect girl. What she's not aware of is that there's something more special in store for her and it will reveal itself the moment she encounters the boy named Percy Jackson.
1. I Got Attacked By A Fury

**DISCLAIMER: Both Twilight and Percy Jackson and The Olympians belong to their respective owners.**

**DEDICATION: Thank you, my wonderful Beta, ****SkyZorander. Without you, this chapter would still be an example for flawed grammar. Thank you :D**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

**I Got Attacked By a Fury**

* * *

It was our school field trip to the Metropolitan Museum of Art and I spent my time looking at Greek and Roman sculptures and paintings. Truthfully, I'd always wanted to visit the museum, but my mom, Renee, and dad, Phil, were always too busy with work to go anywhere with me. I sighed, examining the painting in front of my class group.

We had been here for almost thirty minutes and all the excitement from our group had already died down. I know for a fact that most of my fellow students were definitely not interested in Latin (or the Arts, for that matter). They only came so they could have extra credits in their report cards.

We moved towards the narrow room which exclusively stored the most expensive things in the entire museum. I recognized a small replica of the statue of Athena from the Parthenon from the late Classical Greek period. Our Latin teacher, Mr. Brunner, was discussing it last lesson so it was still fresh in my mind. He now waved us to the actual version of a painting he had shown us in a PowerPoint not too long ago.

Mr. Brunner turned his wheelchair so he was now facing us and started his lesson. "Now, here is a painting of Achilles. Can anybody tell me who Achilles was?" Mr. Brunner asked aloud. No one raised their hands, but, I could hear their silent chattering. It was easy enough to figure out that what they were discussing had nothing to do with what Mr. Brunner was asking.

I sighed, hesitantly putting my right hand in the air. "Oh, yes, Ms. Swan?" he asked, sounding relieved to have at least one attentive student.

"Achilles was dipped in the river of Styx by his mother, a Nereid named Thetis, so he'd be immortal and invincible. However, he was left vulnerable at the part of the body she held him by, which was his heel. Thus, he was killed because of his only weakness by an arrow shot through his heel," I answered. Most of the students weren't even listening; I caught Percy and Grover in deep conversation, probably not into the discussion like the other space-cadet students around us.

"Full credit, Ms. Swan. . ." he looked around, figuring out who to call next to explain what the other painting meant. "Now, Mr. Jackson!" he called aloud, earning a lot of glares from the students. Percy looked embarrassed when some of the students snickered at him. I shook my head at their immaturity and listened closely to the lecture.

"Mr. Jackson, do you know who the person in this painting is?" Mr. Brunner asked. I leaned closer, examining the work of art in front of the class. The class' chattering had died down and were all straining to hear what Percy would answer. _Oh, that's easy enough, it's . . .,_ I thought.

"Hercules," Percy answered before I could even finish the sentence in my head. Mr. Brunner rolled his wheel chair towards him and stopped just in front of Percy. The students were silently laughing and making funny faces at him behind his back. But somehow . . . I think he knew what they were doing by the way his brow creased. He looked sort of irritated. Interesting_,_ I thought he was one of those oblivious people . . .

Percy gulped and tugged on Grover's arm as Mr. Brunner continued on circling around him. They whispered to each other furiously but then Grover gave him a little push, encouraging him to continue. "And what does the scene depict?" Mr. Brunner asked as he gestured towards the painting, while at the same time, looking at Percy with unperturbed attention.

"He's killing the Hydra," he answered with ease. I smiled at the thought that he managed to remember those little details. I didn't know he was listening in class before now, he always seemed to be in his own world. _Maybe I shouldn't judge him by the way he looks_, I thought. But then, as I warmed up with the idea, he changed it all together by staring at me questioningly.

I huffed and looked away. I don't like it when he looks at me like that. Like I'm from some other world. He always did that every time I look at him. I don't remember a time when he didn't look like an arrogant ass in front of me. An arrogant ass with a cutting death glare.

"Very well, Mr. Jackson…" Mr. Brunner patted his back before turning to the rest of the class. "Now, may someone tell me what a Hydra is?" He produced a pointing stick from his suit and tapped it on Angela's arm. She squealed at the unexpected touch and blushed when she noticed the class staring.

"I-I don't know, sir," she stuttered as the blush scattered on her entire face, effectively making her look like a ripe tomato. Mr. Brunner didn't look pleased at her lack of attentiveness. I saw him say something to her but I was unfortunately not in hearing range and so I didn't get to hear what he just said to her. She nodded at whatever he said and whispered something that seemed like an apology.

"Now, who wants to help Ms. Webber?" he asked the whole class. Once again, no one dared to answer and so I didn't have any choice but to do just that. Mr. Brunner spotted my raised hand and acknowledged it with a hefty dose of relief. "Ah, Ms. Swan again," he said.

"Hydras are ancient serpent-like water beasts that possessed seven heads. For each head cut off, it grew two more in its place," I answered confidently. Greek mythology came like second nature to me; I never knew why, but I was always very engrossed with it. There was something in its stories that never bored me, but only held me captive and in awe.

"You've really prepared for this, Ms. Swan," he complimented before turning to the whole class. "I hope all of you will follow Ms. Swan's example," he announced, looking at each one of them sternly. "Especially you, Ms. Webber," he said to Angela specifically. She bowed her head in embarrassment and murmured another apology.

The lecture went on for another thirty minutes and I, too had grown bored myself. I started to look around on my own and detached myself from the group. Whilst I was walking among some statues, I caught sight of Mrs. Dodds talking to Percy. I hid myself behind Adonis's sculpture as I tried to listen in to their conversation, but I wasn't near enough to do so. The only thing I caught was that Mrs. Dodds asked him to follow her . . . and I found it very suspicious.

They both went into a room (that looked like it was for storage) and I looked around to see if someone had noticed. No one had. I breathed out a sigh. It wouldn't help if I'll be caught wandering away from the rest of the group. That's when I spotted another door leading to the room Mrs. Dodds and Percy had gone into. I nearly ran towards it and quietly squeezed myself in.

It was empty besides some building equipment. There was silence besides Percy's voice calling out for Mrs. Dodds . . . confusingly? I slowly and cautiously walked towards his voice. I took a step back when I saw Percy. I couldn't make my presence known to them, but I couldn't really hide it when I saw Mrs. Dodds on top of a high platform.

Mrs. Dodds crouched, glaring at Percy with pure hate and also making a rumbling sound in her throat that sounded like an inhuman growl. I was frozen at the sight and from the rear of my vision I could see Percy still searching for her, oblivious to the sight behind him. I stepped back, my back firmly against the wall as my scream echoed the room, effectively letting my presence become known. "What the—"

Percy turned to me quicker than I could've imagined and asked, "Bella, what are you doing here?" I couldn't even focus on him as I watched Mrs. Dodds shifting form with my mouth wide open. I swiftly ran to Percy and hid behind him. "What are you doing?" he asked, surprised at my fright. By the time he said the words, Mrs. Dodds had jumped from 30 ft. down from the platform and was right in front of us. Only, it wasn't Mrs. Dodds anymore, it was a gray, bat-like creature with rows of teeth that looking like it had come straight of a horror movie.

"Give it to me, Percy Jackson," she said, bearing her unnaturally large (and sharp-looking) teeth. I clutched Percy's shirt tightly as looked over his shoulder and clung to his torso for dear life. The sight of Mrs. Dodds as a bat-like creature was already scary to look at, but her having mammoth sized teeth was just simply terrifying. Percy stepped backward, staring with wide eyes at the said teacher.

"What's she asking?" I whispered frantically, unable to believe what was happening before me. What had Percy taken from this...this _creature_?

"How the hell could I know?" he snapped back, unable to take his eyes off her. He seemed to be tenser than I was, probably because he was the one in the front line. Something in his stance told me that he was quite alright with his position and that I was grateful for. I knew that we weren't in good terms, but we weren't exactly in bad terms either.

"We are not fools, Percy Jackson. Now give us what you have stolen," the creature seethed as its eyes turned totally black.

My eyes widened. "You stole something?" I pushed him away as I shouted. I couldn't believe he could do such a thing. Even though I didn't like him that much, I still wouldn't assume he was that kind of person. I knew his stepfather was a pig and all, but that didn't change the fact stealing was bad. My mind went haywire as I thought of all the crazy things I was seeing and finding out.

That is when Percy decided to reply, "No! Of course I didn't!" From my peripheral vision I saw Mrs. Dodds moving and, so, even though I was deliberating on believing Percy, I grasped on to him for safety once again. I could feel my body tensing and shaking from fear as she continued to stalk around us. Out of nowhere, a sack filled with powdered cement burst open, creating a thick fog.

While tugging on Percy's sleeve, I ran the opposite direction of Mrs. Dodds. I couldn't see where we were going. Luckily, my equilibrium didn't trip me on anything.

Coming from the fog, Mrs. Dodds stepped forward, her lips curled into a snarl. "Your time is up." She said. At the same she did, she lunged, and I let go of Percy and ducked away. I closed my eyes the whole time it had happened and my eyes only snapped open when I heard Percy shouting. I panicked as I looked around for him and noticed that he was snatched within the creature's claws.

"Percy!" I shouted with fear. I realized that it was a mistake when Mrs. Dodds—or formerly Mrs. Dodds—turned to me.

I practically run towards the EXIT door but the damn creature had wings and flew straight at me. I ducked again just in time, but I did not miss the creature's claws. I held on my now bleeding arm and scampered on the floor for something I could throw for offense. Percy was getting up from his fall when the winged creature suddenly dropped him to attack me.

A pointed metal pole rolled on the floor that was caused from Percy's landing. I grabbed it without hesitation and stabbed Mrs. Dodds, attacking the figure with all my might. The metal pole pierced its gray skin and went straight through it. Coming from the point where the pole connected, the skin and flesh started to disintegrate into ashes until it was no more.

I sighed in relief as the last cry of the creature was given and we were once again safe. "What the hell happened?" he shouted at me as though it was my fault that we were in the situation in the first place.

"Why the hell are you asking me? How could I know? You're the one who stole something from that-that—"

"The Furies," someone whispered from the dark corner. Percy stepped closer to me, while I held on to the metal pole tighter. "There is no need for that, Percy, Bella..." he continued as Mr. Brunner wheeled himself out from the shadows and eyed what I was holding. Percy somehow relaxed, but I remained in my position. _What if this was just a ruse? Percy couldn't possibly believe him, could he?_ We both heard some squeaking sound as Mr. Brunner's wheelchair moved towards us. "There's nothing that can hurt you here at this moment," he said.

"Yeah, we knew they'd find out soon enough," a boy, who turned out to be Grover, said as he walked out from the shadows.

Percy pushed me out of the way, voluntarily or involuntarily, I wasn't so sure. "Grover? What- how?" he asked in surprised. I raised my metal pole to refrain Percy from running to them. Who could be sure that they were on, presumably, our side? Percy still continued his ramblings as I stood there, holding a metal pole as an offensive weapon. _Great if this turns out to be a fight, I'm not saving him, _I thought.

"What the hell is happening? First that—Mrs. Dodds was...well, Mrs. Dodds and then just all of a sudden she's that hideous flying creature!" he asked Grover, waving his hands in confusion. From the sounds of it, he would really look crazed, but I knew it was true so I just shivered with fear.

"She was a fury," Mr. Brunner replied coolly as though we knew what a 'fury' was. Percy ignored my warning stance and walked towards them. I couldn't do anything but panic then. _Why the hell is he approaching them? What if they're like her?_

"Percy, stay away from them!" I shouted after him, but made no move.

Percy stopped midway and turned to me. "Bella, they're Grover and Mr. Brunner," he pointed out.

"And that—"I pointed my metal pole on the pile of ashes, "—is Mrs. Dodds, how could you know they're not like her?"

"I just know," Percy insisted as he took one more step closer to them.

I huffed at him with frustration, causing me to drop—or chuck my metal pole on the floor with a loud clank. "Fine, you know what? I don't care what happens to you, you're on your own," I screamed at him, slightly hoping that that may change his mind. But he didn't even acknowledge that he heard me.

I stared at his retreating figure with glaring eyes before turning to the EXIT door, only to find out that Grover was now in front of me. "What the hell do you want?"

"We need to speak to you about some serious stuff," he said.

Little did I know how much I could learn about myself from that one talk . . .

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: This is my first Percy Jackson and Twilight Crossover. This would be based on the PJO movie and not on the book.**

**REVISED CHAPTER 1: (03/14/11)**


	2. When Things Only Get More Confusing

**DISCLAIMER: Both Twilight and Percy Jackson and The Olympians belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

**When Things Only Get More Confusing**

* * *

"We need to speak to you about some serious stuff." His words echoed in my head for an immeasurable amount of time. It still didn't make any sense despite how many times I replayed it. I waited for him to continue, but then it dawned to me that he was asking my permission to do so.

"Spill," I ordered, putting a hand on my hips. I tend to be domineering over others every now and then especially when I have group works. How else could I make my lazy ass group mates work if I don't bark them any orders? Well, at least it gets the work done the way I like it. I hope today's not any different. I sighed as I waited, thinking about some things.

You see, I am in Yancy for several reasons. Well, three actually.

My parents are working here in Manhattan, New York and they wanted a school where they can visit from time to time (to make sure I'm not failing or anything). It just so happened that Yancy Academy, the school for troubled kids, was the nearest to our home and where they work. My mom didn't mind, claiming that it would be a good environment for me. My father, on the other hand, was hesitant, but he simply cannot refuse my mother and so here I am.

That was the first and main reason. The second was...well, I am considered as one of those 'troubled kids'. I am quite hot-headed and I have temper problems that I barely have control on. Being a twelve year-old girl, people would have probably assumed that that was not possible. But I exceed a lot of people's expectations. I wasn't considered normal. Even my own mother thinks so.

She tolerates my actions sometimes, well most of the time really, which is why I love her. Her boundaries and rules weren't really like those typical overbearing mothers. Renee is more like a sister than a parent to me. Even though she's mostly away and at work with dad, she never failed to send her love to me—even if it meant an email or text message. When she's at home, she takes me shopping. I never told her that I hate it because it'll just spoil her fun.

Phil, unlike Renee, is more of an uncle to me. Yes, he is neither a father nor a brother. He isn't the type of older brother that pisses the hell out of you or the younger brother that loves to get your unwavering attention. He is not a father that is so strict about curfews or if you wear skirts that are too revealing—not that I wear those kind of things.

My point is that Phil is like an uncle who's only there during special occasions or if you're in need. He is a workaholic, who never appeared in dinners and never cared about anything not work-related.

Sure, he still attends my birthdays, but it wouldn't really take long till one of his clients start to call off their shares from the company. That was always the case. It was either some major 'crisis' or the coffee maker is malfunctioning that would make him go back to working. It made me wonder how Renee could make their relationship work. It is not that I wanted them to split. I just simply wonder.

Now that the second is out in the open, let me talk about the last one. The third reason is that...I wanted to go in Yancy. People are probably wondering why I wanted to go in a school full of troubled kids if I had a choice. Well to answer their question...I have no idea. I just did. I just followed through what my parents wanted. Maybe I like to obey them. Maybe I like to please them.

You see the school I went to before we moved here is exclusively for girls. They have very high standards in their grading system and one would need 65% to pass. For example, a student had a pop quiz on math which is over 20 points, and so that student would need 13 points to pass. Anything below it is considered fail. I wouldn't start on the students since it would really take long. In summary, that school slims my chances of becoming an honor student.

I've always wanted to be one ever since I found out that Phil was _Summa Cum Laude_ in the University he went to. I always strived to be the best in everything. My close classmates always call me the know-it-all and I really don't mind them calling me that. It was better than Nerd or Geek that some of my unclose classmates label me. They were part of the reason why I hated that school. They just couldn't lay off me.

They think that they can intimidate everyone who's not in their league. I was so proud of myself when I beat Jessica on the Science Long Test with my ever so perfect 100. She was so surprised and I tried so hard not to shove my paper on her face just to let the thought sink in her thick head.

But of course, I wasn't able to resist. I have my Temper Management Sessions for a reason. I was lucky that the teacher wasn't there and almost the whole class hated her. It saved me an hour of detention. I used the said hour on studying for the next test.

I take school very seriously and in Yancy, I don't have to try too hard to receive the perfect A+. But I still have some certain difficulties. I couldn't read anything English. They flew out of the page and rearrange to something entirely different every time I tried. I was very alarmed during the earlier days of my discovery.

Of course, I didn't tell my parents. They're already dealing with too much to add up another burden to them. I tried to solve my problem by myself. I browsed the books in my father's bookshelves down at our private library. Most of them were about languages since Phil travel to a lot of places. I happened to come across on a book about Greek Mythology, which is written in Greek.

When I opened the book, all I saw was unfamiliar symbols that are unknown to me. I was about to close the book when the symbols rearranged itself into English letters. I was frozen in place as I read the words: _The Ancient Book of Greek Mythology—Life of the Gods and Goddesses._

The ancient book automatically became my favorite since it was written in a way I could understand. The moment I found out it was actually in Greek from Phil. I asked him to buy me a direct translation of the book. That same night, the book arrived and I opened it as soon as I got it.

A year after my discovery, I studied the language and learned how to translate it. Soon I can read the Greek symbols written on the board as though it was English. No one ever knew about that little detail since I never told anyone. I didn't want to be weirder than I already am with just my poor self-control. I wanted to be normal and I'm trying...but there is still something about me that is very abnormal. I just can't figure it out.

It was like there's something within me that's waiting to be found, to be known, but I'm not sure what it is.

There are these unexplained dreams of an extravagantly colossal hallway, ingrained with gold, diamonds, marble and other beautiful intricate designs. It would probably normal if I had only dreamt of it once or twice. But that wasn't the case. It couldn't possibly be normal if I dream of it every single night.

The dreams were getting frequent every passing week. I noticed the pattern it was leaving. For the first six months, I dreamt of the same dream once a week, then six months again later, it became six times a week. The pattern continued to change after six months and soon I was dreaming of it every night.

The weird thing is that, all I dream about is the strange hallway. I don't see anyone in the dream. Not Renee, not Phil, and I don't even think I was there. It was like I was seeing the strange place using someone else's eyes.

That was just one of the things I cannot simply explain. The other is that I hear voices. Well, only one voice. It was deep and very manly so I know it was a guy. I know that it couldn't possibly be my epiphany talking since I should be hearing my own voice if it is. It also wasn't anyone I know. It wasn't Phil, not any of my teachers, neither my classmates nor friends so it was a complete puzzle to me.

The voice is not implementing thoughts of realization. It was reminding me of things I forget and the way I should do some things. I usually follow it and it always turns out to be a good choice. But there was this one time, the only time to be exact, that I refused the advice the voice gave me. The result: I ended up in the hospital, having a broken ankle.

I would have probably thought that it was nothing, but the voice was angry. It wasn't actually verbally scolding at me or anything. I just feel its presence in my head in some cases: every time I'm in a very strained situation, every time I was arguing with my mom on not needing any more clothes, and also every night. It was probably at night that I feel its presence so strongly. It was like it was watching over me...and bidding me goodnight.

I thought about all those as I waited for Grover to reply. I almost forgot that I was still with them. "We just want to know what happened here," Mr. Brunner answered for Grover since he didn't look like he could answer back to me. I didn't spare a glance at Mr. Brunner, as I glared at the hand clutching my arm that I noticed just now. Grover seemed to have come to his senses and let me go.

I kept my eyes trained on his and replied. "Why don't you ask Percy, surely he could answer you," I gestured towards Percy, who practically gave me an irritated look and looked away. I know how it feels to be ignored in a conversation where you're the one being talked about. It was always like that at home, but I came to get used to it.

I rolled my eyes, thinking back on how Percy acted while we were being attacked by a 'fury' as they phrased it. I let out a quiet laugh, which didn't go unheard of by Percy. He glared at me and I just raised an eyebrow at him, daring him to say anything against me. I waited, but he never replied.

I was about to say something again when Grover poked his finger on my shoulder, effectively receiving my attention—or should I say irritation? I gave him a knowing look which he understood since he stepped back, hiding his arms behind his back.

"Just please answer the question," he said, his voice slightly giving away his fear. He knows too well that he'll be wearing a cast on his arm too if he continued on touching me.

After a short moment, I shrugged, facing Mr. Brunner with new found confidence. I risked myself, walking towards Mr. Brunner, ignoring my earlier warnings. "Fine, but what's more to say? That 'Fury' attacked us because somehow Percy has something it wants," I now stood in front of him, with my back to Percy. I knew my position would have ticked Percy off.

Just as expected, Percy replied right after I said the words. "I didn't steal anything," Percy almost shouted with frustration. Grover was now beside him, giving him some comfort words that sounded like, "Chill man." I peeked behind my back and saw that Percy was still glaring in my direction. I gave him an innocent smile in return which only made him more irritated with me.

With the beatific smile still intact on my face, I made sure that my eye contact was still trained on him as I replied. "I don't care either way," I stressed on each word with my sultry voice before turning to Mr. Brunner, who looked amused the whole time. "Is that all? Because I want to go back with the others now." I was already walking away as I said the words, walking pass Percy as I did.

His hands were in tight fists as I neared him. I can see that his brows are meeting perfectly in the middle as he avoided my gaze. I know that he can feel my stare and that's good, because it'll annoy him more. I know it's sick to find amusement on his demise but it's pretty damn funny when he finally gets irritated.

I never thought that irritating other people is actually fun since everyone in my house, besides my parents, don't even talk to me. I don't know why but Phil doesn't like the workers talking to me. He doesn't even want them five meters from me.

"Wait, how did those get there?" A hand suddenly clutched my arm and I tugged it off instinctively. I glared at Grover, who was now limping away with his crutches in tow. He knew too well that he's in one hell of a trouble. I gave him a meaningful stare before answering his question.

"Well, Percy was unfortunately thrown there by Mrs. Dodds or the fury as you tend to call it. I'm not entirely sure since a sack of powdered cement exploded and fogged up the place." Just as I said the words, it seemed really unbelievable and downright crazy. I mean, there's a flying fury attacking us and a random sack of cement exploded without any reason.

While I was having an internal musing about the events that happened today, Percy was being his normal self. He stomped his feet like a little five year old boy who's having a fit, effectively making me look at him. He had his arms in the air, looking as frustrated as ever, with his eyes looking at me and his pal. "Can you please stop talking as though I'm not here?" he pleaded, pretending to pull out his hair. I gave him a confused look which, as I predicted, only fuelled his irritation.

Grover, like me, was just looking at him as though he was crazy. He was standing beside him, giving him a knowing gaze and shook his head, indicating that he didn't understand why Percy was acting like that. After a moment of silence, Grover turned to me as though Percy didn't say anything. "How did the sack got opened?" he asked as Percy glared.

"Damn it! I'm just right here, you know?"

"I don't know." I honestly replied, ignoring Percy's ongoing tantrums. I briefly wondered about that. I know that I wasn't near any sacks when I got here and so was Percy...I think, so if it wasn't us, then how in the world did it all happen?

Without any warning, Grover suddenly snapped and sprinted to Mr. Brunner's side. His abrupt actions left me stunned and it made Percy jump in surprise. We stood there, staring with confusion on our faces as Grover and Mr. Brunner conversed with each other. I don't remember them being close and from the looks of it, so did Percy. He looked so confused at what's happening.

Percy and I probably looked like cartoons looking at Mr. Brunner and Grover back and forth as they talked cryptically. I was beginning to feel lightheaded after a moment and so I just closed my eyes and used my ears to keep track in their conversation.

"Grover," Mr. Brunner started.

"Do you think?"

"Yes, very possible."

"Then we have to—"

"Yes, you have to leave quickly—"

"But what about the—"

"I'll give it to her back in the camp."

"Are you people just talking so cryptically just to tick me off? Because I can assure you that you have succeeded." That voice was Percy and I imagine him looking so pissed off and so I opened my eyes to take a look. I was right. He really looked pissed. Well, that wasn't something new.

Mr. Brunner looked up suddenly. "Percy!" he called as though he just noticed Percy's presence.

"What, is it Mr. Brunner?" Percy asked lazily, walking over to his side. I decided to follow, wanting to know what it was all about. I stood behind Percy, preferring not to be near Grover. I stood on the tip of my toes to see over his shoulders. Mr. Brunner was getting something from his pocket but I can't see what. Percy is taller than me, a fact that I detested.

"Take this," he took Percy's hand hastily and placed an ordinary-looking pen on his open palms. "It would protect you in your time of need," Mr. Brunner finished. I looked at the pen with great doubt and confusion, wondering what significance it held. Maybe Percy could poke someone in the eye with it. That will hurt. But other than that, I don't think there's something else Percy could do with a pen.

_A PEN._

"A pen?" Percy asked incredulously. For once, we are in the same page, with the same reason. Normally, we were on the end of the rainbow, away from each other. We always contradict our opinions and ideas. And I always win.

Looking at the pen again, I wondered if Mr. Brunner planned the pen as a prank. But I don't think Mr. Brunner actually had it in him.

"How could a pen protect me?" Percy asked still staring at the pen with disbelief.

"No more chit chats, Percy, we have to go," Grover directed him, grabbing his hands and leading him out of the doors. "We have to leave quickly. It's very _dangerous_ since they know where you are."

The situation came crashing down to me once again as I watched Percy walked away with Grover, the Grover that can be dangerous as far as I know. I rushed to Percy's side and seized his right hand, while his other hand is in Grover's grasp. "Percy, why are you going with him? We're still not sure if he's safe to be around!" I scolded at him.

"Why don't you mind your own business for once?" Percy snapped back, pulling away that hand I was holding.

"Why don't you _think_ for once?" I shot back.

"Why don't you come instead?" Grover suggested to me, tapping his foot nervously, indicating his impatience. _Wait his foot?_ I thought he was disabled? I looked at him weirdly but thinking about Percy being dead, knowing it would be my fault. But I was still hesitant about going or not. I was about to answer "no way". But the voice inside my head wanted me to do the opposite.

_Go with them_, the voice said.

"Fine, I'll go with you."

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: Some seemingly minor details in this chapter will actually be important if you're trying to figure her out so be vigilant. I know that Bella and Percy are...well...very out of character, but they're just like that because they're not close. They'll be their nice selves in the next couple of chapters. But I hope you could see that even though Bella didn't like Percy much, she'll get over it and so will he.**

**Please tell me what you think. It's really nice hearing your opinions and thoughts on this. I feel bad for not updating so frequently, you guys deserve much better effort than what I'm capable of. I hope this chapter could make up for it. I promise there'll be more action in the next chapters. I just wanted to put in Bella's past in here so it wouldn't get on the way in the future.**

**Please Subscribe to Ms. Strawberry Milkshake's Community****:**It contains highly recommended Twilight Crossovers with Harry Potter, Vampire Diaries, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, and etc. **Link To ****The Best of Twilight Crossovers: **http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/The_Best_of_Twilight_Crossovers/87283/

**~Anyways, Can you guess who Bella's real parents are?**

**I'll dedicate the next chapter to those who'll guess right :)**


End file.
